Just a Game
by Saiba-of-the-IceWings
Summary: Truth or Dare is just a simple, innocent game, meant to entertain and enlighten your friends and family. Isn't it? Winter will have to find out the hard way. This is my first story so constructive criticism is encouraged!


THE WONDERFUL GAME FOR FRIENDS!

WoF 2nd Arc- Truth or Dare

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters/settings used in this story. All belong to the great Tui T. Sutherland.

Usually, when your friends ask to play a game with them, you accept their offer. They're your friends, after all. It's an invitation to escape boredom, which we all know nobody wants to be bored. It's practically the second worst thing in the world, next to dying, of course. Plus, you get to play with each other and the opportunity to bond a little. Games are fun!

Fun, of course, if your "friends" do not include 6 mischievous dragonets whose only goal is to humiliate you in the most horrid ways possible.

"What?! No, I'm not going to do that!" Winter growled, glaring at his clawmates. Truth or Dare was not one of his favorite games. Being forced to give up your closest secrets or do something humiliating for the amusement of others always seemed like a bad idea, especially when it involved HIS friends. They had been around him long enough to know what he hated, who he hated, and how do combine those two in just the right ways so as to annoy the hell out of him. But now, NOW, they had really struck a nerve.

"Ooh, kissy kissy! Come on, Winter, you know you wanna!" Qibli danced in front of him, smooching the air as he groped in front of him with his claws. It took all his might at that moment for Winter to keep himself from tackling the Sandwing and clawing his eyes out. Kinkajou piped up. "Yeah, Winter! It's not that bad! Besides, we all know you have the biggest crush on Moon anyway!" The Rainwing looked just as amused as Qibli, bursts of yellow and orange accompanying the huge grin on her face. "All you have to do is walk up to her and kiss her. It's simple." Turtle explained calmly. Even he was smiling. "I know how to do it, you dolt! But why does it have to be that?" Winter couldn't believe his friends. He'd seen some bad dares before, but this was on a whole other level. Kissing Moon?! Absolutely not! He shifted uncomfortably, looking at his talons. Even if it was true, and he did have a huge crush on her, and he really DID want to kiss her, there was absolutely no way he was going to do something so personal. No way, not ever. "Can't it be something else?" "No way, man! This is too good!" Qibli laughed. "Besides, if you don't..." The Sandwing crawled up to him, his snout in his face. "We'll tell everyone anyway, including Moon." Winter's eyes widened. He could feel his face turning red. Everyone knowing he was totally in love with a Nightwing? That was the last thing he wanted. Maybe there was someway out of this. Could he convince his "friends" to choose something else? Maybe he could make everyone think it his secret was just a rumor. He sighed, knowing full well that neither of those would ever work. "Alright, alright!" He grimaced, getting up. The next sentence he practically had to force out of his mouth. "I'll do it."

Walk up to her, and kiss her. That's all I have to do, right? Easy. Winter ran the procedure over in his mind once again, as he hid behind a rock column in front the hallway entrance that led to their cave. All I have to do... is walk up to her...and...and...oh god, this is never gonna work! He clicked his talons together anxiously. It all sounded so simple, but the more he thought about it, the more he felt like throwing up. "Remember, if you don't, we'll tell everyone~!" He could hear Qibli taunting him from across the lobby. His friends were stationed on the other side of the room, behind another column. There was barely enough room for all of them, and every once in a while he could hear a squeak as Umber fell out from behind everyone else. The little Mudwing was small, and he had to sit on Qibli's shoulders just to see. Although Winter was sure he didn't mind that at all. He took a deep breath, glancing at a peculiar circular device on the back wall. From what Winter had heard, it was a "clock", as Starflight had called it. Fatespeaker had helped him design and construct it, and it was meant to tell time. According to it, it was now around 7 o'clock, or mid-evening. Moon should be coming back right around now, Winter thought. Ever since he and his friends had banished Darkstalker and returned to Jade Mountain, Moon had started taking several hours out of her day to go write about Nightwing powers. She usually missed dinner too, although, she had told him it was worth it if understanding how they worked meant the school would be protected from harm. Okay. 7 o'clock. That means Moon should be back in abo- "Hey, Winter! What are you doing hiding behind there?" He jerked around, only to see Moon standing there, scrolls tucked under one wing, with a cheerful expression on her face. Oh, crap! She wasn't supposed to be here for another ten minutes! "Oh, uh, hey, Moon. You're, uh, you're back early." She cocked her head. "What do you mean?" Winter rubbed the ruff on his head. "Well, y'know, you're usually off writing in the library." She sighed. "Yeah, well, I guess. I just thought I might leave early so I would be able to play...that game with you guys. What was it called again?" Winter inched a little closer. If he didn't do it now, he might miss his chance, then his secret would be out for all to see. "You mean Truth or Dare?" "Yeah, Truth or Dare. I was thinking maybe we could-" "Uh, hey, Moon, what's over there?" Winter jabbed one talon at an empty patch of wall. The Nightwing twirled around gracefully. "What is it? I don't see anythin-" Before she could finish her sentence, Winter firmly planted his snout on hers, and gave her a nice, long kiss. Her eyes grew as big as dinner plates, and her face turned instantly red. Finally, after a few seconds, he withdrew. "Um, Winter, why did you do that?" Winter sighed, and began picking up the scrolls that had scattered around her. "I'm sorry Moon, but Qibli and Kinkajou dared me to do it." He handed the bundle back to her, her face still a deep shade of crimson. "They said they were going to tell the whole school my secret." He sighed, staring at his talons. "W-what secret?" Again, he let out a long, breathy sigh. A puff of frostbreath escaped his mouth. "Moon, I like you." He said. "I always have. It was just that, before, I could never admit it to myself. I'm and Icewing, and you're a Nightwing..." He drew one claw along the ground in nervous circles. "Our tribes have always hated each other. I thought you would never like me back, because you hated me, too." Moon's eyes softened. Here she was, listening to the one other dragon she trusted most in the world telling her that he thought she hated him. "Of course I don't hate you, Winter. I never will." He looked up, hope reappearing on his face. "Really?" She nodded. "You've risked your life to protect me, Winter. You even helped me save Pyrrhia," she said, placing her claws on his. "There's nothing I could ask for more in a dragon." He stared at her talons. "So, then, do you...do you like me, too?" Moon giggled. Her voice was like music to Winter's ears. "I suppose I do, Winter. I suppose I do." She smiled. Winter had never felt happier to see such an expression on her face. "Should we get back to the others?" She asked. "Probably," Winter said. "If I know them, they're going to be over here any minute now, bugging us about-" Suddenly, Qibli jumped in front of them, a crazed look on his face. "MOON AND WIN-TER, SITTIN' IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," He cackled maniacally. "First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes some dragonets in a little carriage!" Winter scoffed. "It's not like that yet, you moons-be-gotten penguin-eater!" The Sandwing laughed. "Sure it isn't, Snowflake! I can see it now," he made dreamy eyes at Winter. "You and Moon standing at the altar, waiting to get married! So, when's the wedding, huh?" Winter growled. "Why, you little..." The Icewing launched himself at Qibli, and the two tore off down the hallway. "So, Moon, did you enjoy that?" Kinkajou bounded up to her, Turtle and Umber in tow. "You guys were getting pretty serious over here!" She laughed, pink and lime green covering her scales. Moon blushed, obviously embarrassed. "I can't believe you you guys made Winter do that," She said. "It was the perfect opportunity! We had to!" Kinkajou patted the Nightwing on the back. "Besides, you enjoyed it didn't you?" "W-what?" She snickered. "Admit it! You did!" Moon rolled her eyes. "Well...I guess so." Kinkajou squealed and chased after Qibli and Winter. "Hey Winter, did you hear that? Moon liiikes youuu!" "I'll never forgive you for this! You hear me? Never!" He yelled as he got Qibli in a chokehold. Turtle and Umber followed Kinkajou down the hallway as she she tried to pry the two wrestling dragonets off of each other. Moon watched them aid her. Oh, Winter. she thought, a smile appearing on her snout. I guess they're right. There really is no one i'd rather be with than you.

-=END=-


End file.
